Problem: To get to work each morning, Stephanie takes a bike 3.08 miles and a horse 1.66 miles. In total, the journey takes 38.2 minutes. How many miles is Stephanie's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ Stephanie travels 4.74 miles in total.